The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 26: Valentines Day Special
I KNOW ITS NOT VALENTINES DAY BUT WHATEVER................. the first part (not the second, no complaining) ACF: -wakes up- -sees calender- ITS VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -everyone wakes up- Max: yay! now i can... um... do something.... um... whats valentines day? ACF: We barf. Max: Why? ACF: Valentine's = Love. Max: i like love -everyone gasps- max: um... whats love? ACF: .....Uh..... Max: maybe i should just look it up on wikipedia. Tornadospeed: (accidently ''breaks computer) ewpz Tornadospeed: (gets new computer) Ok, so this is what love is: Max: AWESOME! an entire day dedicated to three guys in a car! awesome. Tornadospeed: *honk* yeah! I'll get the car! (runs off) Bob: Actually, Valentine's Day is about- ACF: Oh, and we get FREE CHOCOLATE! Tornadospeed: Bob: AND WE KISS THE PEOPLE WE LOVE! Everyone else: ..... ACF: Oh, THANKS ALOT. Now all of the shippers want ME to make out with Yakko. THANKS FOR MENTIONING IT, BOB. Bob: ... Tornadospeed: PINEAPPLE CHEESE!!1 Everyone: lolwut Tornadospeed: Good. Now your minds have been divereted. Time for pie. (leaves) ACF: And I never liked Valentine's Day anyway! *drags Yakko, Bob, Pinkie, and Bubbles to the kitchen* (in the kitchen) Mochlum and Pinkie: IT IS THE BEST. DAY. EVER.! (kiss) Hermione: Hey! Mochlum: I thought you are dating Ron now... Hermione; Oh yeah! (snogs ron) Mochlum: WANNA- Pinkie: I see where this is going and no... ACF: Indeed. Now gimme chocolate. Bob: No. ACF: WHY?! Bob: 'Cause we all know what happens when you eat too much candy. You go nuts. NUTS. ACF: Pfft. That's a tall tale. Bob: O RLY? Tornadospeed: (eats lots of sugar) ACF: *does what TS did* Tornadospeed: Now then. If what Bob said is true, then I'll just eat moar chocolate because I'll never fancy anybody, but if I do, I'll go even more insane than I already am, and that's no good. ACF: I do fancy Yakko, but that's classified. Bob: But you just said- ACF: Quiet. HAHAHAHHA Tornadospeed: Ooh, conflict! (gets popcorn) ACF: HAHAHAHAHA- *manvil falls on ACF* MissingNo.: There we go. Bob: Thanks. MissingNo.: Anytime. ACF: *gets up* Uhh. What happened? Bob: Ate too much chocolate. Went coconuts. Tornadospeed: The coconut fruit is actually a drupe, not a tree nut. Bob: ....Huh. Guess we learn new stuff everyday. RIght, Twilight? Twilight: Right. ACF: Anyways.....Should we end- Everyone else: NOT YET! ACF: ....Fine. Mochlum and Pinkie: (eat chocolate) HYPERNESS BLARG! (Pokemon battle start theme plays) *Mochlum and Pinkie challenge Bob! *Mochlum and Pinkie use chocolate pie! *Everyone died! The end! Bob: What? Mochlum and Pinkie: DDDDD Tornadospeed: I DIDN'T DIE! TWILIGHT DIDN'T EITHER! Dunno bout everyone else. Fluttershy: I'm not dead. Everyone else: What she said. Tornadospeed: PHEW. Now then. Time for Reeses Cups! (eats thirty hundred of them) ACF: I'm-a eat all of the cheesecake. (eats all of it) Now we need Twilight- Twilight: No. ACF: Fine. Steve will make it. Steve: .....FINE. *makes moar cheesecake* Kururu: WHO WANTS A RACOON? EVERYONE GETS A RACOON! EVVVVERRRRRRRRYOOOOOONEEEE Everyone: .... Kururu: EXTENDED SPARTA REMIX TIME Tornadospeed: WHERE DID WE EVEN GET ALL THIS CHOCOLATE!? Kururu: We got it from the CHOCOLATE Factory Spongebob Chocolate Fish: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACF: EPIC PIE TIME! Tornadospeed: Someone, get me out of here before I go insane again! (ACF pushes TS into his room) Kururu: And that's how america was made! Mochlum: GUYS HELP ME AND PINKIE HAVE SUCH A STRONG LOVE WE BECAME NUKES! Pinkie: We're gonna blow! Bob: HIDE THEM! Mochlum and Pinkie: Let's hide in the hall of other nukes! That room is small and we have a small range. Bob: NO GUYS IT WILL TRIGGER THOSE ONES! Mochlum and Pinkie: Ooooops- (blow up) Everyone: NOOOO THEY BLEW UP THE SANDVICH! Milk: *Sniff* I Knew Him So Well.... The Second Part Thing! Keroro: Yay! We avoided love for the first part! CELEBRATION TIME! Tornadospeed: NOO! I'M IN LOVE! Everyone: GASP! Tornadospeed: PFFT! HAHAHAHHAHA! YOU GUYS SHOULD SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES XD Yakko: Actually, I kinda am in lo- ACF: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE Tornadospeed: Anyway, WHERE DA HECK IS MY POCKETWATCH? ACF: Here *gives pocketwatch to TS* It was in...THIS BOWL OF SPONGES! Tornadospeed: ...why da heck would we have a bowl of sponges? ACF: I dunno. Pinkie was the one who brought them here. Pinkie: They came from the spa back at home! ACF: You didn't take those.....RIGHT? Pinkie: What? NO. Why would I take them? Everyone else: ..... Twilight: The spa ponies gave it to her as a gift. Everyone else: Ohhhhhhhhh. Tornadospeed: Legit. Now then, off we go. I believe this episode has gone quite off course. We should be in space. Everyone else: ........ Tornadospeed: Honestly, there's never a wrong time for space. ACF: Very true......LET'S GO! Bob: Can we still kiss our loves in space? Tornadospeed: Bob, you'll never learn. There's nore important things than love. Like space, for example! Twilight: You spend too much time in your planetarium. Tornadospeed: I'll ignore that. Part 3, the Part I never expected to become a part Narrator: After that commerical reak, the gang is finally in- Bob: SPACE! :D Space Core: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG Tornadospeed: Ah, the open vast realms of Outer Space. Quite relaxing after a whole day of eating sugar. ACF: Indeed, my strange friend. Indeed. Tornadospeed: FYI, I take pride in my differences. ACF: Good for you. I'm-a eat some moon ice cream. *goes to the moon* Space Core: Tornadospeed: This episode is really off topic. And that's why it's the best. Twilight: Quite. 4th Wall: *cracks* OWWW Mochlum: (flies through space on a Nyan Cat with Pinkie) Nyan: (murders TS and Twilight and Space Core and ACF and Wakko) Pinkie: (revives them) WHAT SHOULD WE DO? Mochlum: Shnog more. Pinkie: How about sing about the wonders of love? Mochlum: Okay! Why not in a car? Part 4: (after a very short part, we finally sing "What is Love" in the car) (Mochlum, Pinkie, TS, Twilight, ACF, Yakko, etc.) Mochlum: WHAT IS LOVE? Pinkie: DON'T HURT ME! Everyone: DON'T HURT ME! TS: WHAT IS LOVE? Twilight: DON'T HURT ME! Everyone; DON'T HURT ME! ACF: WHAT IS LOVE Yakko: DON'T HURT ME! Everyone: DON"T HURT ME! (loop this forever with all couples) (later...) ACF: Yeah, I'm getting bored. Yakko: Same. ... Yakko: Wanna please the ship- ACF: No. Tornadospeed: Or we can act like plants! Bob: Mochlum: I'll be a plant! (stands still and flies into air and floats eternally) Narrator: Dafuq. Mochlum: SHUT UP! (murders narrator) Bob: Uh oh... THAT MEANS- (episode stops and episode tape is shown ripping and exploding) UMG: Oh great, so I guess this Valentine's Day Episode of The Bunker was a bust. The holiday sucks anyway. 4th Wall: *cracks* OH MY GOD UMG OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Everyone: What are you doing here, UMG? UMG: Eh, I got bored on Random-ness Wiki, so I joined The Bunker. I'm busy with other stuff on the wiki, so I'll catch up with you guys eventually in some episodes. 4th Wall: *cracks harder* I don't think I'm gonna like you... Mochlum: You don't like any of us though. ESPECIALLY ME! >:D 4th Wall: (suicides because Mochlum is in room) ACF: Don't forget ME! >:DD 4th Wall: *is quite literally rolling in his grave* UMG: Screw Valentine's Day lets troll the 4th Wall! 4th Wall: *splits into pieces that can be put back together* WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! Tornadospeed: Alright, lets go home and wrap this episode up. (Dimentio-style exit) Fourth Wall: *implodes* WHAT THE IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!? UMG: Ok, this episode of The Bunker on Random-ness Wiki is over! 4th Wall: *dies* LiaFH: HI 4TH WALL! 4th wall: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- *explodes* --AAAUGH LiaFH: This is awesome. I'm officially the fourth wall's enemy. 4th wall: *explodes* LiaFH: I thought you just exploded before I said that. 4th wall: Yes I know I-- *cracks into 98562478562347805623478562349010965092378901490147149078 pieces* ... LiaFH: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 4th wall: I'm done. LiaFH: OK BYE! 4th wall: *cracks into 98562478562347805623478562349010965092378901490147149078 more pieces* LiaFH: ok it sounds like it's over now 4th wall: *nothing happens because it's not even there anymore* UMG: QUICK! Repare him before the world ends and The Bunker stops! Everyone: That already happened! UMG: Yeah, I know. I just like to troll. 4th Wall: *so much damage is dealt that he comes back to life and dies, and repeats nonstop* Kh2: (walks into the room everyone's in) People...People...People...I think you forgot the best thing about valentines day. 4th Wall: And what's that? Kh2: 'CANDY!!!!''' Bob:Candy..? Who said Candy. ACF: (sigh) Here we go again.... Kh2:What's wrong? ACF:When Bob eats too much candy he gets really hyper. The Last time Bob ate too much Candy he destoryed Pluto using his bare hands. (flash back time) ACF:Okie Bob, I'm going to Professor Utonium's Place. While I'm gone don't eat any of the Candy I have. Bob: Okay, I'll just sit around and have...a...hmm... a carrot (takes a bite out of a carrot) ACF: Oh-Kie.... (closes door) Bob: (spits out carrot) Yuck! I hope I never have to eat that again. (grabs ACF's box of Candy and starts putting candy in mouth) ( 2 hours later) ACF: (opens door) Bob I'm back.... Bob: (super hyper) I didn't eat your candy. (jumps up into the sky) ACF: (looks in telescope and see's Bob destoryed Pluto) .......... (flash back time over) Bob: Okay I won't eat any Candy. ACF:Okie then. Bob:(pulls book over face) ACF: .......Bob I know there's a candy bar under that book. Bob: (talking with full mouth) No there's not..